


Peraltiago/B99 prompts

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: Send me any b99 prompts u have! :D\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Chapter 1: When the squad goes out for celabatory drinks. They have to get used to Jake and Amy's views on PDA. (Spoiler alert: They love it.)Chapter 2: Prison was not as cool as the movies claim. (Aka, a pile of angsty Jakey)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYSS. I have no inspiration so i need prompts. You guys can comment any b99 prompts u have, peraltiago too. I'll write them as fast as possible.


	2. PDA //Fluff//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the squad goes out for celabatory drinks. They have to get used to Jake and Amy's views on PDA. (Spoiler alert: They love it.) 
> 
> Set immediately after The cruise(The first time they said "I love you")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I really if it's really repeatetive because I'm facing massive writers block but I tried my best so I hope your ok with it. (To the person who requested this, I know it's not excatly what you asked for but i set it after the crusie because well i thought it would be cute. I hope you like it!)
> 
> The prompt:   
> Ooh I’ve had this prompt for so long and I can’t write for shit but it’s a peraltiago one shot where it’s their first night out drinking at shaws as a couple and the squad have to get used to them being all coupley (and because it’s early on in their relationship they’re still quite touchey feely) and the more drinks that they have the less discrete they get lols

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“I love you infinity.”

The couple grinned as they sipped their drinks. Jake gave Amy a little peck, causing her to blush.

“Jake!...we’re in public.”

“I’m not afraid of a little PDA.”

“Well, in that case...”

~+~+~+~

“Are they ever going to stop?” Terry asked, unsure whether he should look away. “God, I hope they do.” Rosa groaned, making a face as they continued their very passionate kiss.

“ARE U KIDDING!” Charles yelped delightfully, “Their on a vacation high, and their gonna be riding out those pheromones for at least a few more days!” He quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the couple.

“Charles! What the hell?”

“Well, I need something to put on the office christmas cards right?”

There was a collective groan throughout the group before Rosa stood up, “That’s it, I'm out.”

“TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Gina begged exaggeratedly causing Rosa to let out a tiny smile. After the pair left, the couple finally separated, panting. They grinned before looking at the rest of the group.

“Were you weirdos staring the whole time?”

~+~+~+~

“COME ON MY MAN! Let’s dance.” Amy shouted drunkenly reaching for Jake's arm and pulling him to the centre of the bar.

“I wanna see u shake that booty.” Amy whispered into his ear, signaling for Hank to turn on the music.

“Hmm..I think the 3.5 drink amy is my favourite so far.” He smiled, reaching for her waist and pulling her closer, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

“Ah...remember when they used to constantly pine over each other.” Charles sighed dreamily as he observed the dancing couple.

“Yes. It was very distracting.”

“I’m still not used to them being a couple honestly,” Terry commented, taking another sip of his drink.

“I think it’s just-”

“In order to maintain a professional drinking environment, Boyle, I’m going to cut you off.”

“Smart.”

~+~+~+~

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Well so am I.”

They giggled as they continued their slow dance, pressing their foreheads together. She smirked before moving the hand on his waist a little lower.

“Wow...here Santiago?”

“What can I say...I love ya butt.”

He laughed, leaning forward to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She returned it quickly, pulling him even closer.

“Did they remember that we came out for drinks... _together_?” Holt questioned.

“They’ve probably forgot about us about...five mins of dopey love ago.” Terry counted, holding up his watch. Holt sighed, drowning another glass of chardonnay.

“I’m loving this VACA HIGH!” Charles grinned, taking another picture.

~+~+~+~

“Well congratulations to Peralta for finally solving that B and E.” Holt toasted. Everyone raised their glasses and clapped, making Jake smile and bow.

“Aren't you my smart detective?” Amy leaned forward flirtatiously, placing a hand on his chest. Jake smirked, grabbing her hand in his before pulling her in for another kiss.

“AGAIN? ARE YA KIDDING ME?” Terry gasped, “It’s been...less than five mins since the last one.”

“Well I’m not complaining Sarge.”

Terry let out a low groan as the couple still somehow remained completely oblivious to their surroundings. Amy actually pulled Jake even closer, moving to straddle him, gripping his hair in her hands.

“Hold on, how many drinks has Amy drunk?” Holt asked quickly.

“...four.”

“I will be leaving now.”

“Me too. Terry loves love. But this...this is a whole new level of love.”

“Well don’t mind me, I’m going to sta-”

“BOYLE!”

“OK COMING!” Charles surrendered, taling one more picture before getting pulled away by Terry and Holt.

~+~+~+~

“Wait hold on…” Jake pulled away panting.

“Wha..what’s wrong babe.” Amy panted, already moving to kiss him again.

“Everyone else left.”

“What ...I didnt even realise.” Amy climbed out of his lap, plopping onto the seat next to him. They scoured the room once before looking back at each other.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jake asked, already taking out some money from his wallet to pay for the drinks.

“My apartment.”

“Your apartment.”

They giggled, Jake quickly throwing some money on the table before clutching Amy’s hand and running out of the bar, the two of them laughing non-stop.

“I think they forgot us.”

“Well I enjoyed the view while it lasted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so I'm sorry it's taking me so long to finsh your prompts but I've been really busy since school started but I promise I'm working on them. Send in more if you'll like. I swear I was going to write the angst prompt but I was feeling really sad so i had to write out some fluff. I'm already halfway done so should be updating it soon. :D ( Could ya tell who the last two peps were? ;D )
> 
> I hope you liked it and well, have a wonderfull day.


	3. Prison real bad //Angst//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an angst trip about Jake's time in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was "Maybe some angsty peraltiago prompts?" And yea i know this isnt really peraltiago as it is an excuse to rant about Jake's time in prison. I only realised it was angsty peraltiago after i wrote it so im very sry i hope this is ok. Idk if this even counts as angst bcus i suck at writing that but welp.
> 
> Its really just a short fic i banged out about Jake's time in prison. Its also not proofread bcus well bcus. 
> 
> (There is some Peraltiago ofc, i cant seem to write a fic without them.) 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

He missed so much. 

Time went by so slowly in prison. The days blended together; wake up, eat, try not to die. He had no idea what was happening outside those grey walls. The thought that this was the fifteen years of his life made his heart sink. 

His pillow stained with tears, the prison silent in the night. 

He had thought about trying to escape before. Of course he has. Just like in the movies, he would dig a tunnel with a spoon, or climb over the fence at night; maybe get Charles to pick him up in a helicopter. 

Really just anything to get out of there. 

Then he thought about Amy. His beautiful amazing girlfriend. He thought about their future together. He thought about her smile, her voice and god he missed her. 

The worst thing about prison, hands down, was not being able to see his beautiful girlfriend everyday, hear her laugh and go to work together. Hold her hand. 

He wonders if she misses him too. 

Whether sometimes she lies in bed and wonders why did this have to happen to them? Why does the universe have to suck? Oh Gina would kill him for thinking that. 

Did she ever cry when she realises she won’t be able to kiss him for 15 years, won’t be able to go back to their favourite restaurant? 

He laughed, this was ridiculous. His life wasn't some movie that played out perfectly. Where he rules the prison and the inmates help him escape at night and he’ll run straight home to his love. 

God he wished it was. 

Then he wouldn't be clutching his ribs at night, he wouldn't have to breath slowly and carefully so it doesn't feel like his ribcage is being set on fire. He wouldn't be having his face punched into a wall everyday, be it by a guard or inmate. 

Not much difference, they both hurt like hell. 

The worst days are when he would be sent into the infirmary. 

When he was knocked down so hard he simply couldn't get back up. 

And the inmates would spit in his face, call him a faggot and tell him to go back to sissyland where he belongs. 

And he ones to point out that theres nothing wrong with being a “faggot” as they call it and that the phrase sissyland really lacks imagination and they should work on their literature but he can’t. 

Because his mouth is flooded with blood, his teeth coated pink as his coughs, desperately trying to bring air into his lungs. 

His tears would leak out against his own will, and he’s wondering what kinda place this is, and he’s wondering about everyone he has ever sent here. 

And now he can’t stop wondering. 

_ What if they're innocent?  _

_ What if they died in here?  _

(The first night after he gets out, he’s hunched by the computer, his girlfriend is asleep and he should be too but he’s too damn curious. And damn his curious mind. His eyes are forever haunted by the images of people he had sent to jail, some to their demise. And soon he starts crying, and he can’t stop crying. Until Amy finally wakes up and holds him close, leading him to the bed he so desperately needs, whispering reasurerences in his ear and telling me that everything is fine. That everything’s okay. )

The pain isn't even the worst part about being in the infirmary. 

No, not the careless surgeries or when they push his limbs back in place. Not the seemingly always missing pain meds or the rude and crude doctors. 

It’s that he doesn't get to see Amy. 

He hopes she’s not too worried. 

Because it’s visting day but he’s been stuck in this stupid white room for four days now and if she decided to stay and wait for him to be released she would have left by now. 

He begs the guards, begs them to let her in. Or him out. But all they do is laugh and slam the door in his face. 

The nights spent staring up at the ceiling, hearing the drip drop of that leaky faucet he wants to shut up so desperately. He wonders if this is his life now. 

Has he just been reduced to a number, forced to obey their instructions, forever hovering between the line of safe and unsafe? 

Will he ever be able to let his guard down again? 

Will he ever be able to close his eyes for more than a second, sleep with two eyes closed? 

Will he be able to sleep again, without his dreams being filled with visions of his tormentors, always threatening him, never too far away. 

Is it possible to feel pain when you're asleep? 

He’s pretty sure it is because he can. 

Every kick. Every punch. Every word. 

He wants to be numb. 

He wishes he could make it all stop. 

He wants to stop feeling because he doesn't remember good feelings anymore.    


Doesn’t remember what happiness is. Doesn't remember what it's like for his body to not be in pain. 

When he accidentally takes cocaine it's a rush. 

He feels good, for the first time in forever and his mind is consumed with the thought of taking it again. 

Then he has bigger problems because now Romero's gonna kill him, and he doesn't want to die. Not after the first time he remembers what it's like to be human again. 

(He’s alone in the evidence locker. There’s a bag right there. 

No one would miss just a pinch right? 

No one would check. And if his fiance’s wondering why he's acting weird afterwards he'll just lie about drinking orange soda. She’d probably believe him.    


His hand reaches for the bag, he wants to try it again. 

He wants to feel good again. 

“HEY JAKE! We have to go!” 

Terry’s voice snaps him out of it. His hand pulls back as if it was being attacked by a snake. He lets out a shaky breath, staring daggers into the white powder. 

“Jake? What’s taking so long?” 

Jake jumps forward when he hears the door click open, zipping up the duffel bag and turning around to face Terry, a broad smile on his face. 

“Nothing sarge, just filing some evidence. Be out in a sec.” )

He used to hate solitary. 

But it's so much worse now. 

The days count down like a ticking time bomb, he doesn't want to die like this. 

He should get to say goodbye, 

Tell the squad they mean the world to him

Tell his mum he loves her 

Ask Amy to marry him. 

He has so much more to live more. 

So he begins making a shiv. Can’t be that hard right? He scratches till his arms want to fall off, his shoulder still aching because he’s half sure the doctors didn't set it back right and because he doesn't want to die. 

He scratched for the entire night, and his hair is a mess when the warden opens the door in the morning. 

_ I don’t want to die.  _

He bites back his tongue before he can scream out his thoughts, shakily dropping the “shiv” he had made and chuckling nervously. 

Little did he know that just 10 minutes later he would be running into her arms.

He would be kissing her like he hasn't kissed her in months. 

And he would be holding her hand the entire drive back, because he never wants to let go of it again. 

_ It’s over.  _

_ It’s finally over.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any more requests just comment! School hasnt been cancelled yet for some bizzare reason so i might be a lil slow. But i swear im working on all of them! :3
> 
> As always, Kudo's and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you liked it <3


End file.
